Pero sin huelga de lágrimas
by Drehn
Summary: Era la primera persona en llamarla Lee-Lee desde lo de Sam, y esa era también la primera vez en que sonrió después del día fatídico en que volvió a casa llorando con amargura. Leve Seth/Leah. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Twilight (Crepúsculo) y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a (la siempre colocada) SMeyer. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Pairing:** Seth/Leah.

**Warnings: **relación incestuosa (obviamente, añadiría yo), pero leve.

**Notas:** para Sweet Ashie. Sabes que es difícil y todo eso, pero lo he intentado, y aunque puede no gustarte, no me quejo. Creía que saldría peor, lol. Y ahora... al fic.

* * *

**Pero sin huelga de lágrimas**

Duele no haber estado ahí para poder decirle adiós, cogerle de la mano, o aún mejor, abrazarlo, y decirle que _sabes que te queremos, papá, y que esto que nos estás haciendo a mí y a Seth se llama putada. _Duele no poder volverse loca intentando ahuyentar a la muerte con tus garras de loba. Duele, también, no poder gritar y dejar que se abran todas y cada una de sus cicatrices interiores nada más que en bosque, escondida como una niña aterrada.

Pero ¿la verdad? La verdad es que lo que más le duele es ver a Seth cayendo ante el dolor, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos de chico amable, de persona que nunca ha sido realmente herida antes.

Porque ella odia sufrir, lo odia casi más que a Emily, pero sufriría por el no tan pequeño Seth.

**

Siempre se comportó de forma dulce con él. Siempre. Desde que eran pequeños, lo consintió más que a nadie, dándole la galleta que le había quedado más bonita de las de toda la tarde, regalándole sonrisas con hoyuelos (aunque debía admitir que eso lo hacía para ver la que él le daba a ella de vuelta), vistiéndolo con ropa limpia cuando se manchaba jugando con Jake y los demás, y también curándolo como una buena hermana mayor cuando volvía de sus pequeñas escapadas, en las que de alguna manera u otra se las apañaba para rasparse las manos o las rodillas, o las dos cosas si se trataba de un día con especial mala suerte.

Solía decirse que era porque era su único hermano, y encima un hermano pequeño, y que a todo el mundo le gusta tener algunos de esos detalles con los chiquillos de La Push, y más si son para alguien de la familia, que al fin y al cabo es lo más importante del mundo, pero ya no es capaz de seguir diciéndose eso, de seguir mintiéndose tan mal. No después de darse cuenta de que al cumplir Seth los catorce, aun y querer a Sam, empezó a mirarle los músculos en los brazos y el abdomen, y también la sonrisa amable (mucho más que eso: es una sonrisa fresca, sincera, _normal_), mucho más de lo necesario.

**

Hubo un día en su vida, casi un mes después de lo de Sam (Leah nunca diría las palabras en sí. La frase 'Enamoramiento o imprimación de Sam por Emily' era algo que le desgarraba los oídos y el corazón, y que hacía que apretara la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, lo que significa mucho), en que Leah se encontraba en su habitación, sintiéndose extremadamente sola y llorando por ello con lágrimas de odio, de ardor, de ponzoña de mujer rasgada. Llovía, y el sonido de las gotas de agua repiqueteando contra la ventana de su habitación era como un acompañante sórdido, pausadamente letal, colándose en el aire húmedo y pesado de su alrededor.

Seth estuvo durante once minutos y medio en el otro lado de la puerta, llorando en silencio por Leah y su dolor, compartiendo un poco con ella sin que su hermana lo supiera. Luego decidió que así no arreglaría nada y borró cualquier rastro de lágrimas de su rostro. Entró sin atreverse a llamar (sabía, de todas maneras, que ella no diría nada, sino que apretaría sus uñas contra la carne de su pierna derecha, o tal vez la izquierda) y la miró.

No era la hermana que siempre había tenido; había dejado de ser una chica sonriente con trenzas. No le había vuelto a ver trenzas en el pelo desde ese fatídico día en que volvió a casa llorando (se enteró de lo ocurrido después). Pero seguía siendo alguien importante en su vida, aunque no hicier huelga de lágrimas ni dos horas seguidas.

-¿Lee-Lee? Sigues valiendo la pena.

Sonrió y salió para no molestarla u obligarla a responder algo que más que probablemente acarrearía una situación incómoda.

Era la primera persona en llamarla Lee-Lee desde lo de Sam, y también el primer día en que volvió a sonreír, aunque sonara raro.

**

Ahora es Seth el que llora, el que está encogido hacia sí mismo, intentando aplacar el sufrimiento sin conseguirlo. Es imposible. Tiene un agujero abierto en el centro del alma, recién hecho y con los cantos afilados, aún sangrando. Intentar crear cicatrices sería como tratar de ahogarse con una máscara de oxígeno.

Leah también llora, para qué negarlo, pero es algo a lo que está tan acostumbrada que se podría decir que no nota; la diferencia es que esta vez llora sin odio. Lo que siente es pura pena, tristeza creciendo como un río de gran cabal.

Está dispuesta a hacer algo. A hacer que reaccione a cualquier detalle con una sonrisa, o simplemente parando de llorar, porque le cuesta horrores oír sus sollozos.

Se sienta con él y le quita las manos de la cara.

-Eh, Seth.

No tiene nada que decir. Lo acompaña en el sentimiento, sí, pero ella está en contra de esas palabras, y no puede soltar un no pasa nada o algo por el estilo. Eso sería mentir vilmente. Y ella no puede mentirle a Seth.

-Leah... papá...

-Lo sé.

Traga saliva y también se traga sus futuras lágrimas. Se acerca un centímetro, y otro, y otros diez más, y lo besa con razón, concienzudamente, para ofrecerle consuelo, para decirle que _estoy aquí y te quiero._

**(fin)**_  
_


End file.
